What One Girl Can Do
by Sirvrethil
Summary: Two girls accidently buy magical crowns at a Renaissance fair and are transported to Middle Earth in order to help continue the quest to destroy the One Ring. 10th Walker... and 11th. Possible eventual Legolas/OC. Rated T to be safe!
1. Introduction

Hello all! This is a slight rewrite of the introduction chapters, just to make a little more sense of some things! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of LOTR.

* * *

"Cosette! Look at this!" The young woman shouted as she studied the fine craftsmanship of the delicate crown in her hands. It was silver, loosely weaved around itself to mimic the look of climbing vines. It had small diamonds around the front of it and several chains that plummeted off the back then returned to the other side, forming an almost symmetrical design. "Look at how _gorgeous_ this is, you have to try it on!"

"I'm coming!" Her friend cried from across the dirt road as she dashed over to see what had made Elizabeth so ecstatic. "Wow, that is really pretty," she said as she stared at it over the girl's shoulder.

"Here!" Elizabeth smiled as she plopped the adornment on Cosette's brown, wavy hair, "It looks so beautiful on you! And it _match-eth_ your dress too! " Elizabeth giggled at her own attempt at Medieval speech. Cosette looked into the mirror and discovered that she was right. The silver looked beautiful with her gentle blue dress, and the diamonds sparkled alongside the embroidery design along the scoop of it. "You must buy it!" She exclaimed out of excitement, "It's perfect!"

Cosette stared into the mirror for a few more moments before turning around and smiling, "Alright, but only if you get one too! We'll match that way!" Elizabeth let a smile move across her face and nodded, "Deal! But you have to pick it out for me," she said cheekily, "after all, I did pick that one out for you!" With the help of the salesman, Cosette finally chose a crown very similar to hers, but with little emeralds and small designs carved into the silver to resemble flowers and vines. They each paid for their accessories, adjusted them in the mirror one last time, and set out to explore the rest of the Renaissance faire.

* * *

Only a few hours later, the sun disappeared. Grey, threatening clouds had crept in and completely covered the sky which had been bright blue only minutes before. The air became heavier with humidity. The scent of rain was prominent even over the smell of dust from the dirt roads that traced through the fair. "Well that's just great," Cosette complained right as small drops of rain came drizzling down from the clouds.

"We better take cover, I'm certain this dress will be unbearable if I get wet!" She grabbed the skirt of her dress and lifted it a bit higher so that she could walk easily without stumbling. Elizabeth did the same, "There's a shop right over there!" The two of them hurried to get under the roof right as the rain started to fall harder. It made a song as it hit the roofs of the surrounding buildings.

_Drip Drop Drip Drip Dop._

The rain persisted for over an hour before there was a small break from the shower. "We better leave while it has let up a little," Elizabeth mourned.

"You're probably right,"Cosette nodded her head and took a deep breath. "We can always come back another day," she gave a slight grin. They once again scurried along the road, but this time to the exit.

Cosette hiked up her skirt as she slipped into the driver's seat of her car. She scraped the mud off of her shoes and flung her feet inside as well. "I wish I wasn't so bloody short. Otherwise I wouldn't have had to wear these shoes!" She exclaimed, irritated, "My feet hurt so badly."

Elizabeth looked at her and rolled her eyes, "You didn't HAVE to wear them. No one made you; I told you that those shoes would kill you!"

"I know you did," She replied, "Didn't stop me though." She stuck her tongue out and smiled as she eased her foot off of the brake and onto the gas pedal. They drove off quickly as the rain again came falling down.

The rain became heavier and heavier. It pounded on the roof of the car like drums. Both of the girls had to increase the volume of their voices just so that they could hear one another. "This is insane!"

"It is," Elizabeth replied, "I can't even remember it being this bad at least within the last several years!"

"I can't remember it being half this bad!" Cosette nearly shouted as she slammed her foot on the brakes and swerved from the road.

_Drip Drop Drip Drip Drop._

**The rain**sang**on the metal car.**

* * *

**So? What do you think? Please Review or favourite! I want opinions from you guys! :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Waking Up in Middle Earth

**Hello again everyone! Sorry this has been kind of suck-ish so far… I kind of rushed through the intro because I really wanted to get to Middle Earth, anyhow, I'm hoping to do better now~**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters but my OCs.**

"My Lord," a young elf with long brown hair entered the room, which resembled more of a balcony due to being completely open to the beautiful view of Rivendell. The company had just finished their conversation and debate about how the Ring should be handled, their decision was made: the Ring would be taken into Mordor and casted into the fire, so it would be completely destroyed.

"What is it?" Lord Elrond inquired as he rose up out of his seat, his long, silken robes draped down, only to be dragged behind him as he approached the Elven scout. The spoke in their tongue, words which the hobbits and some others could not understand.

"We have found two women just on the other side of the river. My Lord… I doubt that they are from this world." He hesitated, "They are dressed in clothes which suite Middle Earth, but the fabric isn't one that is known to any free folk, elf, or man. Elrond's eyes widened, but his face showed no change. His look was stern and yet concerned. The young elf continued, "They are unconscious, but there are no visible injuries."

The elf king gave a slight nod, and then glanced back at Gandalf who was among the company. He made eye contact, even though they spoke no words, it was clear to each person that they had a silent moment of communication.

When Cosette awoke it was bright, bright and peaceful. The air no longer smelt like rain and she felt a sense of relaxation that she never felt before, like all the weights of the world that had been placed on her shoulder were completely gone. She opened her eyes slowly, to avoid hurting them with the brightness around her. She truly expected to look up and see the low, grey ceiling of a hospital, but that was much different than what was actually there. Above her was a very high, marble ceiling that was made up of different tones of brown, copper, tan, and beige. There were vines that crept up along the walls and ceiling. She was rather startled by the site, after all, this was much different than any hospital that she had ever been in. Cosette sat up quickly, only to be greeted by a searing pain in her stomach. It felt as though someone had hit her with a large piece of metal; she sighed as she realized that someone had did exactly that. A gentle hand now on her shoulder, softly pushed her back down to a laying position.

"It is best if you rest while you still can." An old man clad in a grey robe complete with a tall and pointy grey hat sat at her bedside. He had long grey hair accompanied by a beard. He smoked an odd pipe, created small puffs of different shapes in the air. "My name is Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey to be precise." He stated, "You are in the house of Elrond, one of the elven kingdoms of Middle Earth." He read the question right from her inquisitive eyes.

"Why am I here? What happened?" She questioned the wizard hoping that he would know also the answer to this question. Her eyes wandered around the room, absorbing this new place where she found herself. She spotted Elizabeth across from her, still asleep in her own bed.

"That is a hard question to answer. So hard in fact that I am not sure of the answer yet," He mumbled slightly and then let out another puff of smoke. "You would probably know better than I what happened."

Cosette's eyes darkened, "I was in an accident… that is all I can remember." She let out a sniffle and wiped a tear off of her cheek in protest to crying in front of Gandalf. He looked over at her with caring eyes. "Do not fret, my dear girl. We will find out why you are here and what you must do to return from whenst you came." He gave her a smile and a slight wink before getting up from his chair and tipping his hat to her as he exited the room.

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open. She let out a slight squeak as she stretched her arms and sat up to see Cosette. Her face contorted to a surprised look as she realized her surroundings. "Where in the world are we..?" She asked to herself as she did not know that her friend was awake. Cosette rolled onto her side so she was facing her. "We definitely aren't in Kansas anymore, but I don't think this is Munchkin Land either…" She sighed and let out a slight smirk at her friend's confusion. When Elizabeth had realized the reference she flopped back down on her pillow and rolled her eyes.

"Middle Earth. In the house of Elrond, is what I am told." She said bluntly.

"Well, that didn't help much, Cosette." She sat up again using one hand to support her body and the other to rest her head on. "I-"

As she began to speak, Gandalf along with the elven king entered once again. Elrond let a small smile creep onto his face and looked at Elizabeth and then to the shuffling Cosette. "I am glad to see that both of you are alright." He walked further into the room with Gandalf right at his side. "My name is Elrond, I am the elven king of Rivendell, I welcome you to my home."

"And I am Gandalf the Grey," the wizard added in since Elizabeth had not yet be introduced to him. He nodded his head to Elizabeth who smiled sweetly back at him.

Elrond continued, "I am sorry to say that I do not have the answers that you seek, as to why and how you got here, as well as how you can get back to your home." His face again turned stern and serious, but by no means angry, "I have no doubt however that the answers lay somewhere beyond Rivendell… This is why I have chosen to send you out with a company that has a different purpose. You do not have to go any further than you wish, for the Rivendell will always be open to you. But you have a better chance of finding answers if you travel beyond this realm."

At this statement, Elizabeth and Cosette nodded, not particularly minding the idea of becoming familiar with this land. They were both rather curious as well as eager to answer their questions. "I will be accompanying you, as well as eight other men." Gandalf smiled at the girls who were rather glad to hear that the old man would be with them.

"You will depart tomorrow as the sun rises." Elrond said, "We will provide you with provisions as well as clothes more suited to travel. He gave a glance at their strange dresses which were by now ripped and torn, to the girls' dismay. "Thank you," Cosette managed to squeak out, "for everything."

Once again a smile appeared on the elf's fair face. "_Buion na 'ell, _Cosette." He nodded his head towards Elizabeth, "And Elizabeth." (I serve with joy.)


	3. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

**Author's note:**

**Yayy! Next chapter is finished and out! The adventure begins!**

**I own nothing of LOTR~**

* * *

Both girls were awoken very early the next morning by two unfamiliar elves. They were both female; both had beautiful, long, dark hair, and flawless faces. One elf spoke softly "_Mae Govannen, _My name is Saerwen and this is Nimtheriel, my sister. We have come to help prepare you for your journey." Her voice was sweet, but had a deepness that spoke her age.

Elizabeth gave a slight smile as she woke up and stretched, "Good morning, nice to meet you..." She said dazedly as she pulled down the blankets on her bed and swung her feet over the edge. She slipped her feet into the small slipper like shoes that matched her dress. Elizabeth stood up, grabbed her silver crown at the bedside, and let out a small yawn.

Cosette however, had a bit more trouble getting up then her perky friend did. Although Elrond had healed her to the best of his abilities, she was still rather sore from not moving for several days. Elizabeth sensed her struggles and scurried over to try and help her friend up. Once she made it past the hardest part which was clearly sitting up, she as well slipped on her shoes and crown. However, Cosette's shoes were more of a burden then a comfort. Her still sore body didn't respond very well as she attempted walking in her four and a half inch heels, almost immediately losing balance and toppling over onto the ground. Nimtheriel just barely caught her and gave her enough support to stand back up. "You needn't worry about shoes; we only have a short distance to walk." Nimtheriel stated. Immediately, without any hesitation, Cosette happily took the shoes off of her feet and sighed in relief.

"We are going to find you some clothes and shoes that are more suited to travel; you have a long and weary road ahead of you." Saerwen added in. Elizabeth and Cosette nodded, admitting that their current attire would be a bit of a burden.

The four women walked to a smaller chamber room, and true to what Nimtheriel had said, not at all far from Cosette's and Elizabeth's room. There they were clad in dresses, but of a softer and simpler fabric that weighed nearly nothing. They were also given boots which thankfully were quite comfortable to wear and walk in. Finally, the elves handed them each a warmer cloak since the dresses did not offer a substantial amount of warmth. After they were dressed they began walking from the room, glancing back at the only tokens they had from earth, they were both a bit saddened as the elves told them to leave the crowns behind, due to being an easy temptation to unfriendly eyes.

Cosette and Elizabeth were escorted to the entrance of Rivendell, where the Fellowship was gathering preparing to leave. It was rather strange for them to see the variety of people that they were accompanying. The elderly man in grey who called himself Gandalf; a rugged but rather attractive man who wore dark green; another man, fairly similar in appearance, but who carried a horn; an elf in green, who carried a bow and quiver; and then four rather small members, who resembled children more than they did men; and lastly a man with a great red beard who was just slightly taller than the other little people, he was dressed in heavy armor and carried an axe. The girls' curious gazes were returned from everyone in the company, save Gandalf, who simply gave a reassuring smile to the girls.

Elrond broke up the gazes as he spoke, "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest to Mount Doom." Cosette's eyes widened along with Elizabeth's. Neither of the girls had been told of what the true journey was. Elrond clearly sensed the discomfort, even so he continued, "On him alone is any charge laid: neither to cast away the Ring, nor to deliver it to any servant of the Enemy nor indeed to let any handle it, save the members of the Company and the Council, and only then in gravest need." What exactly was this 'Ring' that they spoke of? "The others will go with him as free companions, to help him on his way. You may tarry, or come back, or turn aside into other paths, as chance allows. The further you go, the less easy will it be to withdraw; yet no oath or bond is laid upon you to go further than you will. For you do not yet know the strength of your hearts," He looked directly at Cosette, then to Elizabeth, glancing back to the various members as he continued, "and you cannot foresee what each may meet upon the road." (_Elrond's speech taken directly from the book)_

Elrond finished and almost instantly the company was walking from the beautiful sanctuary of Rivendell. Cosette gave one last glance at Elrond as she walked through the gates. He gave her a slight smile and a nod, which was enough to lift her spirits if only a little bit. As she turned back around she found Elizabeth smiling at her as well. She was beyond happy to have Elizabeth with her on this journey of sorts. The two of them were in the very back of the trailing company and directly in front of them were two of the small people. It wasn't the one that had been called 'the Ring-bearer' but as they assumed, some of his friends.

* * *

One of the little ones turned around after they had been walking awhile, "Why, ello! My names Perigrim Took, but most people just call me Pippin, and this one over here is named Merry!" He said cheerfully, grabbing Merry's shoulders and pulling him around to face them.

Elizabeth and Cosette were equally startled by the sudden introduction, but Elizabeth quickly smiled, "Nice to meet you, my name is Elizabeth and this is Cosette!" She said gesturing over to Cosette who let out a 'hello' and waved.

Pippin began walking backwards with a slight skip in his step, "Well, those are some odd names you have there! But I guess they aren't at all strange considering you come from a different-"

"Pippin!" Merry shouted as his friend tripped over an unearthed tree root. Pippin's face was lightly dusted pink, as well as brown from the dirt that found its way to his face.

Neither Elizabeth nor Cosette could hold back the giggles from escaping their lips. Merry also burst out into laughter once Pippin found his way back to his feet. At the sudden laughter, the front of the Company turned around to see what had happened. Gandalf and Aragorn exchanged smiles as they continued on their way.

* * *

After many hours of walking, Gandalf had finally called a break. The little people, who informed the girls that they were called 'Hobbits' had jabbered at them for quite a long time, but then ran off to the front of the company to join their friends Frodo and Sam, which as they learned were the names of the other two hobbits. Elizabeth was glad that they stopped, but not as glad as Cosette, for her feet still managed to be sore. She immediately perched on the nearest rock, Elizabeth not far from her. Gandalf came over and stood beside them, he grinned and said, "I think it is best that I introduce you to the other members of the company, I am quite sure that you will be getting to know them very well." They nodded and much to Cosette's dismay, rose to their feet again, then followed the wizard to meet the curious men.

Gandalf firstly introduced them to Frodo and Sam, considering Frodo was the Ring-bearer it made sense that they should be introduced first. Sam smiled and greeted the two girls; Frodo also gave a slight smile. But it was obvious that Frodo was weighed down by a very heavy burden, which neither of the girls could wholly understand yet.

They then wandered over to the rugged man, with dark hair, and a dark green coat. "Aragorn, I want you to meet Cosette and Elizabeth, these are the two women I told you about." Gandalf said to him in a kind voice gesturing to each of the girls. Aragorn put out his hand, and Cosette slowly reached out hers expecting a shake, but receiving a kiss to the hand instead. "A pleasure to meet you," he smiled kindly and then offered his hand to Elizabeth, giving her hand a kiss as well. "I don't mean to be rude, but if you don't mind my asking, how old are the two of you?" He asked cautiously.

Elizabeth waved her hand slightly as to dismiss his concern of being rude, "We are both nineteen, not far from twenty though…"

"You are no more than children then," Cosette and Elizabeth jumped slightly as the voice and slender figure of the blonde elf seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Ah, and this is Legolas, the elven prince of the Mirkwood realm." Gandalf explained to the girls' startled expressions.

Cosette opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted as Legolas continued. "Gandalf, _In iells ier dele ten'sen. (The girls are small. I am worried for them.) _They will not last." He eyed them, not coldly, but it was clear that he didn't approve.

"That they may be, but Elrond has chosen them to accompany us. I trust his judgment," the old man approached him and leaned even closer to the elf. Cosette was sure that he had whispered something in the elf's ear, but she was unable to hear it, not to mention it was likely in a language that was very foreign to her. The three men glanced again over at the women who were standing there still as stone( confused frowns plastered to their faces. Gandalf gave them a small wink before he sat down on a large boulder close by. Aragorn wandered down to the hobbits that were attacking the other man playfully, which was apparent by the hobbits' and the man's laughter, while Legolas walked away lightly, jumping onto a tall rock in a cat-like manner before looking intently into the sky and shouting, "Crebain from Dunland!"

"Get out of sight!" Aragorn cried, rushing over to the two girls. He quickly pulled them down behind a rock as the birds circled around the area. Cosette could feel her heart beats quicken at the sudden danger. This was clearly more dangerous than she had ever cared to imagine, taking a quick glance at Elizabeth confirmed that she wasn't the only frightened one. Elizabeth's eyes were tightly closed and she was rolled up into a human ball squished against the side of the rock.

Once the birds had flown away, Gandalf spoke again, "We must continue on, but keep watch for Saruman's spies." Aragorn eventually found the path they would take. He led them on continually, even deep into the night. The air was frigid and the stars were much brighter than they ever were on earth. It was a completely different constellation, but twice as beautiful in the eyes of the girls.

"We will make camp here for the night, but we best rise early and move quickly when dawn comes. Winter follows fast behind us." Aragorn instructed, turning his gaze back to where the clouds began to hide the beautiful stars.

Each hill they climbed increased in elevation, to the point where they were very near the mountains. The whole company was quite tired by this point, perhaps beside Legolas, who seemed to never tire. They all plopped themselves down in a circle type formation and worked on their makeshift beds. Quickly afterwards they drew to decide the watcher shifts. Elizabeth and Cosette were unlucky enough to be chosen first. Quite unfair, considering they were possibly the most tired of the company, but at the same time Cosette was happy to get it over with. She didn't like the feeling of fear which crept inside her as darkness enveloped the once stunning landscape, and didn't care for the idea of having to watch for danger at a time much later than now.

The night shift was by no means easy, even though Elizabeth and Cosette had taken it as a team. They were scared out of their wits every time something moved in the dark. The girls were forced to sit back to back, each of them hugging their legs and looking around in the pitch-blackness. Gandalf and Aragorn had decided that a fire shouldn't be used, in case the _crebain_ were still near, so the lack of any light only made matters worse. They were however, quite happy that the stars in this strange world were much brighter than the ones seen from Earth. These were somehow different and gave almost a sense of calmness and security every time they looked up at them.

Every now and then Elizabeth would strike up a conversation of whispering, longing to break the threatening silence. But the conversations wouldn't last for long due to a rustle in the grass, or a thud on the ground. At that point both girls would let out a slight squeal and hug their legs tighter, wondering if they should wake one of the men, though throughout most of the hour they would resist the urge, convincing themselves it was nothing.

After a long break of silence, Elizabeth finally brought up the question which ran through both of their minds. "Cosette, do you think we will ever make it back home?"

Cosette looked up at the sky and took a deep breath pondering the subject. "I can't say, I keep pinching myself, hoping it's just a dream… but everything feels so- " She went completely silent when another sound revealed itself. She let out a sigh, "Real. It feels so re-AH!" She let out a small screech when she felt a strong, masculine hand on her shoulder, before it moved up to cover her mouth.

"Quiet, you will wake the others." She looked to her side to realize that it was only the other man in the company. He smiled at her epiphany, "We haven't been introduced yet, I believe as you met the others earlier I was being wrestled by the little people."

Elizabeth and Cosette were now both turned around to face him. "I am Boromir, son of Denethor. I am sorry if I startled you, but I am here to take up my shift, Lady…?"

"Cosette and Elizabeth." She smiled partially at the introduction to the other member, but mostly because of the news that they could finally sleep.

"Lady Cosette, Lady Elizabeth," He tipped his head in a slight bow to them and stretched the length of this arm out towards their nap-sacks, "Sleep well while you can." He took their place on the ground when they wearily walked over and almost collapsed into their blankets. Cosette instantly regretted the sudden motion as she found that she had placed her bed on a tree root. '_Well, that's what I get for laughing at Pippin.'_ She smiled at the thought as she drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Soooo, what do you guys think? Like it? Love it? Dislike it? Hate it?**

**Let me know, pleeaaase! :)**


End file.
